I Pray (for the Devil to take me home)
by La Succube
Summary: Aventures, post Saison 2. Un Cratère. Un champs de bataille. Des âmes esseulées. Désespérées. Partie 1 : Shin


**Salutations !**

 **Bon sang ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien publié... Plus d'un an en fait. Mais comme il faut bien se remettre en selle à un moment ou un autre, je reviens avec ce début d'histoire sur Aventures, magnifique web-série et jeu de rôle qui fait la fierté de notre internet français. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce premier chapitre est extrêmement court, et n'a pas bénéficié des révisions habituelles de ma sublimissime beta. Très franchement, je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous allez en penser, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que si je ne publie rien maintenant, je ne vais plus jamais publier.**

 **Logiquement, il y aura quatre, peut-être cinq chapitres à cette fanfic. Faut juste que je les écrive.**

 **Allez, enjoy.**

* * *

 **I Pray (For the Devil to take me home)**

 _Part I : Shin_

Le sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts, gouttant sur sa peau et se mêlant à la terre en une boue pâteuse qui recouvrait chaque centimètre de ses mains. La douleur vrillait sous ses ongles meurtris, telle autant de pics enfoncés dans sa chair, et ses muscles n'était plus que douleur. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas de creuser.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il, déjà ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Il avait perdu tant de temps dans une semi conscience floue, amorphe, se laissant porter par les fluides qui parcourait ses veines, avant de finalement revenir à la réalité comme par un poing dans les entrailles.

Ou comme une météorite sur le sol.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à survivre à l'impact. Son saut élémentaire n'avait été qu'un réflexe, une pulsion de survie primale qu'il avait brièvement contemplée avec ironie avant de sombrer dans l'excavation humaine qu'il redoutait tant d' fondamentale, peut-être, en plus du syndrome post-traumatique qu'il trimballait à force de mésaventures. Peur de se perdre dans l'eau croupie qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée dans un torrent, une rivière.

Lorsqu'il s'était enfin réveillé de sa transe, il avait hurlé.

Mais il n'était jamais mort dans un puit, après tout.

Il n'avait pas cessé de hurler. A s'en casser la voix, à s'en remplir la bouche de terre et de poussière.

Puis il avait creusé.

Ses premiers gestes avaient brisé la roche qui maintenait sa poche d'air. Un coup pour Grunlek, seul au milieu du carnage avec pour seul protection son bouclier et sa fierté. Un coup pour Théo, inconscient sur le dos de Lumière qui ne pouvait que galoper face au cataclysme imminent. Un coup pour Bob. S'il était encore là au milieu de ce bordel.

La pierre s'était rompue , et la terre s'était écroulée sur lui, en un flot de gravats qui avait eu tôt fait d'emplir ses narines, sa gorge, sa trachée.

Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il n'avait pas besoin d'air pour respirer.

Il avait continué. Griffant la glaise, abattant ses poings dans le sol jusqu'à briser chair et phalanges. Un coup pour Viktor, cet imbécile suicidaire qui n'avait pas hésiter à les trahir. Un coup pour la Mort, qui surinait les gens comme un taulard sans réduction de peine. Un coup pour ces enflures des églises, incapables de faire quoique ce soit à part foutre la merde. Un coup pour Maeda. De nombreux coups pour Maeda. Cette maudite vieille carne imbue d'elle-même qui était la cause de tous leurs maux. Sa main s'était brisée lorsqu'il avait réalisé à quel point la prêtresse des Murmures était responsable de la situation.

Ses os s'étaient replacés en un bruit sec, sa chair plus gelée que la neige. La glaise autour de ses appendices était devenue aussi déshydratée que le sable du désert.

Le puit, sa nature élémentaire l'avait asséché de longues heures auparavant.

Depuis lors, ses pensées s'étaient résumées à sa tache. Rejoindre la surface. Ou ce qu'il en restait.

Rejoindre des survivants potentiels. S'il en restait. Rejoindre ses compagnons.

Derrière ses paupières depuis longtemps closes, Shin revit Balthazar, sa peau en lambeaux, d'immenses cornes protubérant de son front élargi.

Rejoindre ses compagnons. Quoi qu'il en restait.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
